


Принц башни Оскорп

by hisaribi



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Башни делятся на два типа: неприступная крепость, которую охраняет дракон, и неприступная крепость, которую охраняют доблестные рыцари. Какой же башней является Оскорп?
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Принц башни Оскорп

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Здание Оскорп всегда было гигантским, необычным и очень мрачным. Громадная башня из темного стекла, бетона и стали величественно возвышалась среди других небоскребов. Храм науки, вселяющий благоговение в ученых.

Мальчик чуть поёжился и попытался взять своего отца, уверенно идущего вперёд, за руку, но тот резко отдернул ее, как от чего-то противного. Русоволосый мальчик опустил голову и молча продолжил идти. Он восхищался отцом, знал, что это великий человек, но в то же время понимал, что разочаровывает его тем, что недостаточно хорош. 

– Добрый вечер. Вы сегодня с сыном? – вежливо улыбнулась миниатюрная женщина за столом ресепшена, с долей интереса и снисходительности в лукавом взгляде смотря на шестилетнего голубоглазого мальчика, который с любопытством и с чуть ли не открытым ртом озирался по сторонам, пораженный таким количеством снующих людей в белых халатах и деловых костюмах, таким огромным пространством. Внутри здание казалось больше благодаря многочисленным зеркальным и стеклянным поверхностям, уходящим далеко ввысь. Мальчик запрокинул голову, но потолка не увидел - вероятно, он был зеркальным, и где-то далеко наверху бегали отражения находящихся внизу людей, создавая иллюзию бесконечности. Мужчина проследил за её взглядом и чуть поморщился, кивая:

– Да, няня сегодня взяла отгул, а найти достойную замену за пару часов в Нью-Йорке просто невозможно, - женщина слабо кивнула, спешно отводя глаза и улыбаясь начальнику. Его сын, отвлекшийся от созерцания Оскорпа и имевший поразительно пустой взгляд, пристально рассматривал ее, пугая больше, чем солидный бизнесмен, в подчинении которого она находилась. - Как идёт запись, Кэрри?

\- Ох, запись идёт восхитительно. Голос полностью составлен, сейчас снимают модель для голограммы. Это удивительно, мистер Озборн. Быть частью этого действительно честь для меня, - мальчик посмотрел на отца. Он улыбался. Вот так просто, доброжелательно. Гарри ни разу не видел, чтобы такая улыбка была адресована ему. Озборн младший опустил взгляд, смотря на начищенные отцовские ботинки и сравнивая их со своими кроссовками, пытаясь не вслушиваться в разговор.

\- Ладно, рад слышать, что ты заинтересована в этом процессе. Это поможет сделать мир лучше, будь уверена, - девушка воодушевлённо кивнула, а мальчик фыркнул, оборачиваясь на звук открывшейся двери.

Молодой мужчина пытался угнаться за бегущим впереди мальчиком, но, заметив обернувшегося Нормана Озборна, сбавил шаг.

\- Мистер Озборн, Вы уже здесь, - улыбнулся он, несколько запыхавшись от попыток догнать своего сына, а прибежавший мальчик во все глаза смотрел на Гарри. 

\- Ричард и, я предполагаю, юный Питер? – Ричард улыбнулся, кивая.

\- Да, к сожалению, оставить его не с кем сейчас, но он умет быть тихим, когда нужно, поэтому проблем быть не должно.Тем более, Вы тоже сегодня не один, - Гарри в упор смотрел на кареглазого мальчика, который в свою очередь наблюдал за ним. И пока отцы что-то обсуждали, Питер протянул Гарри руку, улыбаясь. У отца на работе было бы интересно и без того, но теперь будет с кем поделиться своими впечатлениями как с очевидцем событий.

\- Я Питер, а ты? – Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на игнорирующего эту сцену отца, но, не увидев никакой реакции, осторожно протянул руку навстречу. Дети заключили неловкое рукопожатие. – Ну, так как тебя зовут? – Гарри приоткрыл рот, затем вновь закрыл.

\- Гарольд Озборн, - четко проговорил мальчик своё полное имя. Его все и всегда называли Гарри, но, несмотря на это, он постоянно представлялся полным именем по своим собственным соображениям. Питер удивлённо приподнял брови, но улыбка не сходила с его губ. Буквально почувствовав короткий и острый, словно разрезающий пополам, взгляд отца, Гарри первым разорвал рукопожатие и отвернулся.

\- Ладно, мальчики, идёмте, наговоритесь ещё. Нас ждут великие дела, как и вас, - Норман пошёл вперёд, и Гарри поспешил следом за ним, даже не оборачиваясь на Питера. Он был отчего-то смущён. Может, потому, что до этого времени он редко общался с ровесниками, а может и потому, что отец сказал о великом деле, ждавшем его. Пусть он обращался не только к нему.

\- Останьтесь здесь и никому не мешайте, - Норман Озборн даже не попытался придать своему лицу добродушное выражение и направился в сторону лаборатории; Ричард Паркер растрепал волосы своему сыну и улыбнулся Гарри, направляясь за Озборном старшим и закрывая за собой дверь.

Гарри остался стоять на месте, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, на которой были два круга, каждый из которых был перечёркнут. Питер тоже некоторое время смотрел на дверь, но затем перевёл взгляд на мальчика.

\- У тебя такие волосы прилизанные, - Гарри чуть вздрогнул и повернулся, растеряно посмотрев на другого ребёнка, однако ответ возник сам собой:

\- У тебя такие брови непричёсанные, - и как-то сразу пропала вся эта странная напряжённость, которая была между детьми. Питер почти что обиженно поджал губы, скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся, а Гарри наблюдал за ним в упор. Стоило юному Паркеру повернуться к Озборну младшему, как тот наоборот отвернулся.

\- Так и будете в гляделки играть? – поинтересовался стоящий в двери однорукий мужчина в белом халате. – В любом случае, Гарри, верно? – светловолосый мальчик кивнул. – Отец сказал вам подняться в его кабинет и заняться чем-нибудь там, ты ведь знаешь где это?

\- На самом верху башни Оскорпа, последний этаж, от лифта направо, - проговорил мальчик, словно заученную формулу.

\- Замечательно, - мужчина кивнул со слабой улыбкой, после чего скрылся за дверью.

\- Сюда? – оживлённо поинтересовался Питер, указывая налево при выходе из лифта.

\- Нет, туда, - покачал головой Гарри, выходя следом и направляясь в противоположную сторону. Гиперактивный Питер вводил ребёнка в ступор. Чаще окружённый взрослыми людьми, чем сверстниками, он не всегда находил, что сказать ровеснику, особенно, если он и сам не очень разговорчив. 

\- Но это право от лифта, если смотреть с моей стороны, - попытался отстоять свою мысль Питер, всё же направляясь за уверенно идущим вперёд Гарри.

\- Но нам ведь необходимо смотреть с моей стороны, - чуть поджал губы Озборн младший, останавливаясь и топая ногой. – Я прав и я лучше знаю! – Питер так же остановился и удивлённо смотрел на неожиданно разошедшегося Гарри, не ожидая от него такого. Он считал, что Гарри обычный тихоня, но… Питер чуть нахмурился.

\- Но ты ведь не сказал, с какой стороны нужно смотреть! – не хотел отступать от своего Питер, не то, чтобы не признавая правоту Гарри, сколько отказываясь признавать свою собственную неправоту.

Как они начали драться – отдельная история, просто в один момент они схватились друг за друга и начали физически доказывать друг другу свои интересы и взгляды. Именно так, Питер схватил Гарри за свитер одной рукой, ударяя второй, а Гарри, в свою очередь, изворачивался, стремясь больше улизнуть и ударить исподтишка. И когда они уже были на полу, борясь за место сверху, чтобы бить было удобнее, забравшегося наверх и готового ударить Гарри подхватили под мышки и подняли, отставляя в сторону. Хотя мальчик и пытался вырваться и вновь накинуться на обидчика - разнявшая их девушка держала крепко и не позволяла сделать этого. 

\- Так, успокойтесь оба, - и если сыну своего непосредственного начальника она не рискнула оттянуть ухо, то другого мальчика, как ей сообщили, Питера Паркера, схватить она не побоялась. Гарри удерживала в стороне. – Ваши отцы явно не будут рады такому повороту событий, как думаете?

\- Простите-простите, мы больше не будем, - почти кричал Питер, жмурясь и поднимаясь на носочки, пытаясь избежать участи остаться без одного уха.

\- Мы больше не будем, - эхом проговорил Гарри, тяжело дыша. Мальчишки были красными и растрепанными, словно являлись не детьми Великих людей, чьи способности движут вперёд прогресс и науку, а простыми уличными пацанами, которые не поделили игрушку.

\- То-то же, - девушка отпустила Питера и, словно извиняясь за ухо, погладила его по голове. – А теперь, мистер Паркер, мистер Озборн, живо умыться и сделать вид, что вы тихие спокойные мальчики, не заставляйте ваших отцов краснеть за вас.

Гарри чуть вздрогнул: он не хотел, чтобы его отцу было за него стыдно, посему и попытался сразу разгладить свои волосы и поправить задравшийся свитер.

\- Ты такой правильный, - фыркнул Питер, вытирая выступившую из носа кровь. – Только вот синяк не к лицу.

\- Ты такой смешной, - не остался в долгу Гарри. – Только вот сломанный нос всё портит.

Мальчишки бы вновь сцепились друг с другом, если бы не кашлянувшая из-за стола, находящегося не так далеко, ассистентка мистера Озборна. Этот бой закончился ничьей.

\- У тебя даже так прилизанный вид, - рассмеялся Питер, заходя в кабинет Нормана Озборна.

\- А ты даже так похож на сына учёного, - пожал плечами мальчик. Всё же он так и не нашёлся чего ответить более заковыристого, посему сказал первое пришедшее на ум.

\- Почему это? Ты что, видал много сыновей учёных? – заинтересованно спросил Питер, осматриваясь в кабинете Нормана Озборна. Он впервые был в этой башне и сейчас строил догадки о том, чем же она являлась – замком, кишащим ядовитыми змеями, или замком с героями? Но в одном он был уверен точно: мальчик, который сейчас подходил к столу своего отца, был своеобразным принцем этого места.

\- Да уж больше, чем ты видел. И все помешаны на науке, - пожал плечами Гарри, садясь на стул. Как на трон. Питер опёрся на стол Озборна старшего, наблюдая за пытающимся устроиться мальчиком. Он не доставал ногами до пола, посему попытался пододвинуться при помощи рук.

\- Как юный принц на троне отца, который ему совсем не по размеру, - широко улыбнулся Питер. Затем, поймав удивлённый взгляд Гарри, развёл руками и принялся сбивчиво объяснять. – Ну, папа всегда говорит “башня Оскорп”, соответственно, в любой башне должен быть король и его подчинённые рыцари, значит, твой папа - король, а мой – его рыцарь, значит ты – принц всего этого, - воодушевлённо закончил Питер, заставив Гарри задумчиво посмотреть в экран монитора компьютера отца.

\- А ещё бывают башни, в которых заперта принцесса и её охраняет дракон, - чуть запинаясь проговорил Гарри, заставляя задуматься уже Питера.

\- Тогда ты принцесса, Лиза – дракон, а я - твой рыцарь! – радостно заявил Питер.

\- Почему это я принцесса? – возмущённо буркнул Гарри, хмурясь и чуть дуясь. Его такой расклад совершенно не устраивал.

\- Потому что ты сидишь на троне своего отца, а значит ты королевских кровей!

\- Но я не принцесса!

Питер схватил со стола ручку и направил её на Гарри, вставая в боевую стойку, словно собрался сражаться на мечах.

\- Тогда докажи мне, что ты не принцесса, дерись! – воскликнул Питер. Гарри фыркнул, хватая линейку и спрыгивая со стула, выходя к Питеру и принимая боевую стойку.

Короткая, почти насмешливая драка, в которой ни один не сражался серьёзно, затем резкий удар по лицу от Гарри, пусть и левой рукой. Питер удивлённо приложил руку к щеке и вопросительно посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося Озборна младшего.

\- Я победил, я не принцесса, - обиженный Питер хотел было атаковать в ответ и показать, что несмотря на такую выходку, его новый знакомый все равно принцесса, заточенная в башне, но сделать это помешал открывший дверь Ричард Паркер.

\- Питер, - мужчина смотрел только на своего сына, но уже заметил немного кривой нос и пару синяков и кровоподтёков, затем перевёл взгляд на сына своего начальника и увидел, что Гарри тоже в потрёпанном состоянии. Ричард прикрыл рот рукой и кашлянул, скрывая смех. – И Гарри. Мы закончили, поэтому сейчас едем по домам. Идёмте, - мужчина поманил мальчиков за собой. Отец Питера всё ещё был одет в белый халат, посему он выглядел несколько странно в почти офисном помещении. Гарри растерянно опустил взгляд и поставил линейку обратно, Питер же просто положил ручку на стол.

\- И всё равно ты принцесса, - буркнул он и чуть толкнул Гарри, тот замахнулся, чтобы ответить, но мальчик лишь широко улыбнулся и побежал за своим отцом. Озборн младший чуть поджал губы и пошёл следом.

Норман Озборн сидел в машине и нервно стучал по колену пальцем. Эксперимент провалился, в очередной раз. И сейчас общаться с сыном было самое последнее, чего бы он хотел. Мужчина взглянул на показавшуюся из-под рукава его рубашки чуть зеленоватую кожу, поморщился и натянул рукав, пряча это, в первую очередь, от Гарри. Проклятье Озборнов - болезнь, которая способна забрать его жизнь и жизнь его сына - единственное, что осталось у него после смерти жены. И она сделает это, если он срочно не найдет противоядие. А деньги тают слишком быстро, зарабатывать только медициной – гиблое дело. Наверное, всё же стоит принять тот самый контракт...

Маленький Гарри махнул уходящему в сторону метро Питеру рукой и поспешил к машине, забираясь в неё и усаживаясь рядом с отцом, пытаясь глядеть в сторону. Норман чуть нахмурился и потянулся к сыну, поворачивая его лицо к себе. Мужчина удивлённо поднял брови, глядя на наливающийся синяк на скуле, на разбитую губу и в целом растрёпанный вид.

\- Вижу, ты весело провёл этот день, - Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не выдохнуть с облегчением - отец не сказал ничего по этому поводу, не отругал его и даже не выглядел расстроенным или злым. – Если хочешь, мы можем пригласить Питера и его родителей поужинать у нас, - чуть помолчав, добавил Озборн старший. – Думаю, это будет тебе полезно.

Гарри смотрел на проплывающий мимо город, обдумывая предложение отца. Этот Питер немного злил его. Он был очень уверен в своей правоте и не признавал то, что прав именно он, Гарри, но при этом мальчику было интересно, что ещё он может выдать.

\- Хочу, - кивнул мальчик, сдерживая довольную улыбку. Его отец обратил на него внимание, а еще он обрёл человека с которым, если что, можно будет провести время. Это был хороший день.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
